


After Hours

by Kimmy



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy (2014), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Future Fic, Headmaster Christian, How Do I Tag, I Am Not Any Good At This AU, M/M, Married Couple, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sneaking Around, Teasing, Trainer Mason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Christian never imagined that years later, they would still be here, at the Academy.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



“Mr. Ozera?”

Christian smirked, not looking up from his papers.

“Yes? Is there anything I can do for you, Mr. Ashford? I am a bit busy, as you may notice.”

He didn’t have to look up to imagine the mischievous smile Mason would be sporting. 

“Oh, didn’t you want to see me? I am incredibly sorry, I was under the impression that I’ve been… naughty. And got called into the Headmaster’s office.”

“Oh, were you?” Christian finally put down his work, turning his chair around and facing Mason who was now leaning against the desk. “And here I thought you’ve come to help me get some exercise, Coach.”

Mason laughed, wiggling himself onto the chair, straddling Christian’s lap and kissing him deeply. Christian moaned into the kiss, slipping his hand under his husband’s shirt.

“So you were naughty, right?”

“Very. I deserve to be punished. Properly. In our bedroom?”

Mason raised one suggestive eyebrow, pointing to the paperwork that could probably,  _definitely_  be done another day. Despite being caught overworking, Christian bit back a smile. To think that back when they were still students here, Christian couldn’t wait to graduate, hoping to never see this place again. And now here he was, the Headmaster, and Mason as a teacher.

In the end, it wasn’t a bad place.

And not a bad school, not under their guard.

“Hmm.” He grinned at the dhampir in his lap in an almost predatory way, suddenly glad for the hours of training he endured under his then-boyfriend’s watchful eye. “Guess we’ll have to see about that punishment. We can’t allow the Academy’s prestigious position to get endangered due to a lack of discipline, after all.”

He lifted Mason, walking out of the office with the redhead clinging to him, his stifled laughter echoing through the corridors, but there was no student to hear it. 

These days at St. Vlad, it was the teachers sneaking around, and the students knew better than to run into them…

**Author's Note:**

> That's how my attempts at sexy end. *shrugs* Find me on tumblr @kimmyhunter and let's squeal about Ashzera.


End file.
